einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Stats and Skills
Here you can find information about the different skills and stats, as well as tips and ideas on the things that use those rolls. =Stats= You get 20 points to put in at the start and 5 for every successful mission. Every 5 points in any stat is an extra 1/3 chance of a +1, so every 15 points you get a +1 in related rolls. Having less then 3 in a stat means -1 on rolls. Notably, because you only gain benefits at 3 and every multiple of 5, having a 2 in a stat is no different from a zero, and a seven is no different from a five; you should try to keep your stats either at three or a multiple of five. The Stats are the following: *Strength: How good you are at lifting heavy things and then putting them down. Useful for wielding certain weapons. *Dexterity: Not tripping over your big stupid feet. *Endurance: Being able to run more then 10 feet before your heart explodes and not passing out from a paper cut. *Charisma: Are you a cool dude? *Intelligence: It helps you not be a god damn idiot (sometimes). Used to operate certain weapons, like field manipulators. *Willpower: Bending spoons and (usually) not losing your mind. Used to operate certain weapons, like psychokinetic amps. Strength Useful in hand to hand combat, for throwing things and for lifting heavy weapons. Its usefulness drops significantly for higher level characters, since they can buy upgrades (like synthflesh bodies or battlesuits) that increase their strength. This stat is required to wield some weapons (most notably gauss rifles) and heavy equipment. This stat is rolled for for hand to hand combat, melee weapons that don't use unconventional and other similar things Dexterity Useful in hand to hand combat, acting quickly, running, dodging and generally doing things that require speed, accuracy and coordination. Its usefulness in dodging makes this stat a must have for all characters. This stat is required to wield some melee weapons (most notably, Monoatomic Razors). This stat is rolled for for hand to hand combat, melee weapons that don't use unconventional and other similar things Endurance Useful for surviving damage and enduring effects such as poison, overmedication and drunkenness. This stat is also used for surviving lethal area of effect damage like explosions and massive amounts of gunfire. Some times the weapon that hit you might be so powerful that endurance will do nothing more than dictate whether or not your brain will remain intact enough to be revived. Charisma Can be used to look cool, beautiful and generally make a good impression on people. This stat is required to use the mind control kind of Psychokinetic Amplifiers. The Transhuman profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Intelligence Useful for gaining data by analyzing a situation and finding useful intel on the internet. This stat is required to use Manipulators. This stat also gives you mind points that are used up when using manipulators to do something hard. Willpower Useful for resisting alien influences and the usage of space magic like amps and manipulators on you. This stat is required to use some alien weapons and most psychokinetic amps. This stat also gives you will points that are used up when using amps and resisting mindfuckery. =Skills= You get 5 points to assign in the beginning and 3 with every successful mission. Every 3 points in any skill gets you a 1/3 chance of +1 to rolls, so 9 points in any skill means a +1 to all related rolls. Having a zero in a skill causes an automatic -1 (because you're so gosh darn incompetent). Notably, because you only gain benefits at 1 and every multiple of 3, having a two in a stat is no different from a one, and a five is no different from a three; you should try to keep your stats either at one or a multiple of three. Unless you never use that stat, in which case zero is acceptable. The Skills are the following: *Speech: A handy skill for when you want to talk a bullet out of embedding itself in your faceplate. Handles all aspects of interpersonal communications. Probably not used very much. *Intuition: That six sense, tingly feeling in the back of your neck that lets you know that the meatloaf is bad or that someone's just lobbed a microton grenade into your latrine. Helpful for guessing your way through defusing a H-bomb or finding your way back to your bunk after a half dozen to many drinks. *Handiwork: Making things, breaking things, and otherwise turning stuff from X into laserguided, thermonuclear Y. *Conventional Weapons: By conventional weapons we mean anything that follows the general concept of “A metal tube which you point at things and potentially lethal somethings shoot out”. *Unconventional Weapons: Covers your non-death-tube armaments. Explosives, hand to hand weapons, field manipulators, etc. *Exotic weapons: Things which blur the line between weapon, augment and supernatural force. Includes various psychokinetic amps, implants, genetic augmentation and most alien weaponry. *Auxiliary systems: The operation of things that are not purely weapons, or of weapons that are part of large systems. Includes mecha, exosuits, space ships and other vehicles, as well as computer controlled weapons, drones and etc. *Medical tech: A mechanic both for people and the systems that keep people from dying in various ways. Speech People with low level of skill and no decompensators can use it to terrorize civilians, cause misunderstandings and speak in the most hilarious of ways. People who are competent with speech and have a speech decompensator however should be able to mind control teammates via speech, persuade civilians to do things, make inspiring speeches and increase the effectiveness of their Neural Connector Psychokinetic Amplifier (the mind control amp). The Transhuman profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Intuition People with a high level of this skill might be able to sense ambushes or teammates trying to cause them harm (intentionally or unintentionally), guess the position of snipers or mines, sense the evil intentions of alien artifacts and generally pull information out of nowhere. However, information provided by this skill tend to be a bit more vague and untrustworthy then information provided by the Intelligence stat. The Mercenary profession gives a +1 to these rolls. The Physimancer profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Handiwork People with a high level of this skill can construct almost anything provided they have the right parts. Very useful if you are going to be working with tinker and custom equipment in general and don't want to pay someone else to construct your prototypes. Also very useful in those situations when you are trapped somewhere with limited resources and need to construct something to survive and/or escape and generally building your own spare parts. Overshoots may cause you to weld yourself to what you are building or cause it to explode prematurely or overload. The Technician profession gives a +1 to these rolls. The Mercenary profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Conventional This is used for firing weapons that look like guns. That means weapons that have an end that you point to things that you want to stop existing and some kind of trigger. Overshoots tend to destroy your target with some bad side effects (for example, overkill, wasting ammo, friendly fire or structural damage) while critfails may cause you to shoot yourself. The Mercenary profession can give a +1 to these rolls, if the player chooses this skill and not Unconventional or Exotic. The Fleshtech profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Unconventional This is used for melee weapons sold in the armory and for manipulators ("magic" calculators that can break physics). Also used for ranged weapons that don't belong in the other weapon categories (Conventional,Exotic,Auxiliary). Overshoots and critfails tend to have effects similar with those that happen with conventional weapons. Special mention should be made to manipulator critfails, since they can have very nasty effects (like making your blood boil or causing the manipulator to explode like a grenade). The Physimancer profession gives a +1 to these rolls. The Mercenary profession can give a +1 to these rolls, if the player chooses this skill and not Conventional or Exotic. Exotic This is used for using alien stuff or otherwise weird weapons that don't look like conventional weapons. Also used for Psychokinetic Amplifiers ("magic" brain implants that can break physics). Overshoots and critfails tend to have effects similar with those of Unconventional weapons, with the added danger that some of those may mess with your mind. The Transhuman profession gives a +1 to these rolls. The Mercenary profession can give a +1 to these rolls, if the player chooses this skill and not Unconventional or Conventional. The Technician profession gives a -1 to these rolls. Auxiliary This is used for using, maintaining and repairing machines. Includes things such as piloting shuttles, hacking computers, bypassing doors, using computer-targeted weapons, ordering robotic attack drones around, etc. Also very useful for helping your robotic or exosuit-wearing teammates. Can also be useful when you're trying to use tools like welders as weapons. Overshoots and critfails may leave you welded on your robotic teammates or piloting your shuttle into a building or through the closed hangar doors. The Fleshtech profession gives a +1 to these rolls. Medical Used for being a good medic and helping your teammates. Can also be used to identify what's wrong with a teammate. Overshoots and critfails may leave you overmedicating your teammates, identifying their ailments as "space worms in the brain" or trying to cure said ailments via kicking. The Fleshtech profession gives a +1 to these rolls. The Mercenary profession gives a -1 to these rolls. =Professions= These are the professions as described in the first post. Choose wisely, for once you do, only very deadly surgery can change that choice. Note that the +1s and -1s are to rolls made for those stats and skills and NOT the stats and skills themselves. Technician Sometimes things need fixing, or breaking, or changing or some other permutation of broke or un-broke. Thats where you, a heavy piece of steel and what you technical types like to call percussive maintainable, come in. Unfortunately you're rather set in your ways and new things fill you with sudden incompetence. :+1 to Handiwork rolls :-1 to Exotic Weapons rolls Transhuman Humans are weak and squishy things that desperately need reinforcement, be it genetic, mechanical, biological or something in between. You don't really care as long as you can get in jammed into your flesh to give you superpowers. Too bad your desire to separate yourself from humanity makes you a bit...unsettling. :+1 to Exotic Weapons rolls :-1 to Speech and Charisma rolls Mercenary Even before this whole mess you made a living on killing things before they killed you. You've survived with nothing but your wits and weapon of choice and this certainly isn't going to change anything. Too bad that cocksure set of skills doesn't include patching yourself up or repairing your weapon. :+1 to Intuition and either Conventional, Unconventional or Exotic Weapons rolls :-1 to Medical Tech and Handiwork rolls Physimancer Conventional weapons? Mundane tools of mundane people. Exotic weapons? The bizarre cudgels of an unstable fringe. Why kill with such inelegant weapons when you can twist the laws of nature to your will? Rain fire down upon your foes and crush them beneath the weight of all the laws of physics? Yes, that sounds fine. Hopefully all this righteous arrogance doesn't cloud your intuition. :+1 Unconventional Weapons rolls :-1 to Intuition rolls Fleshtech These idiots, always getting themselves blown up and exposed to vacuum, charging in like lemmings and coming back in chunks. Good thing you're here to stitch them back together, fix their toys and fly them home. When it comes to saving lives, raining long range death and getting the hell out of Dodge, no one's better then you. Too bad you're not so great with these blasted normal weapons. :+1 to Medical Tech and Auxiliary Systems rolls :-1 to Conventional Weapons rolls Grunt You always knew you'd grow up to do great things. The fact that you didn't just reinforces the knowledge that you're not all too bright. You're an ordinary shlub, just some poor jerk yanked into service because of some minor screw up. You're not a hero or a genius but you're flexible and that might be enough. :+1 to rolls for a skill of your choice :-1 to rolls for a skill of your choice (can be the same skill as the +1, effectively cancelling each other out) Category:Game